


Пять шансов на первое впечатление

by donemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: Знакомство Локи и Тони Старка как-то не задалось: первое впечатление вышло не очень. Но Локи не намерен опускать руки.





	Пять шансов на первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фикатон FrostIron Secret Santa 2013

(Шанс второй)

Полулитровая бутыль отличного выдержанного коньяка выскользнула из дрогнувших пальцев и с грохотом встретилась с мраморным полом. Результаты незапланированного свидания разлетелись по комнате сверкающими брызгами стекла и высокоградусных капель.

– Чем обязан? – светски осведомился Тони, мужественно удержав на языке более подходящие ситуации лингвистические конструкции.

– Ты предлагал мне выпить, – в тон ему отозвался незваный гость. – Я пришел сказать, что согласен.

– Полтора года спустя? Я же выпить тебя звал, а не замуж.

– Для того, кто знает, как себя занять, годы пролетают быстрее мгновения.

Тони уже успел забыть, как от асгардской велеречивости сводит зубы, и сейчас неприятно этому удивился. Тор тоже питал необъяснимую страсть к заковыристым фразам, утыканным аллегориями и архаизмами, как рождественский кекс цукатами, но его небритая простодушная физиономия сводила весь пафос на нет, немного примиряя Тони с действительностью. Локи же сиял – золотом на доспехах, рогами на шлеме и глазами на лице – и сочетался с кудрявыми речами, как портрет наследного принца с золоченой рамой, отчего хотелось зажмуриться и съездить ему по морде. Локи, не портрету.

– Извини, приятель, – почти искренне вздохнул Тони. Но мы тебя уже победили. Но ты мне теперь даром не нужен. Но я пока еще помню, как ты выкинул меня в окно. Но я не хочу иметь ничего общего ни с тобой, ни с кучей уродцев, которых ты привел в прошлый раз. – Но ты уже использовал свой единственный шанс на первое впечатление. И как-то, знаешь, получилось не очень.

Под ногами зажужжал робот-уборщик, со сноровкой собирая в выдвижной совок осколки несостоявшегося приятного вечера. Несостоявшийся завоеватель Земли проследил за ним с большим интересом, разве что рот от восторга не приоткрыл. Тони нервно зыркнул по сторонам, прикидывая, как бы аккуратнее выпутаться из ситуации, и пришел к неутешительному выводу, что проще и безопаснее всего – нажать на тревожную кнопку на браслете, в очередной раз продемонстрировав себе, ЩИТу и всем вокруг, что Тони Старк без Железного костюма стоит не так уж много и регулярно нуждается в помощи, как какая-нибудь сказочная принцесса из башни. И шансов доказать обратное становится все меньше.

– Шансов всегда много, мистер Старк, – белозубо улыбнулся Локи, наконец-то отлипая взглядом от робота. – Надо лишь не бояться хвататься за следующий, если сотня предыдущих оказались неудачными.

И растаял в воздухе. Тони даже ответ придумать не успел.

***

(Шанс третий)

– Отличный подарочек к Рождеству, – просипел Тони, поудобнее перехватывая швабру. Дверь натужно вздрагивала и гудела, как сошедший с ума вертолет, но, по счастью, пока не двигалась с места.

– У тебя сегодня рождество? – индифферентно удивился Локи, попеременно затягивая расшатывающиеся болты на косяке до изначального состояния. Пальцами. – Поздравляю.

– У всех сегодня Рождество.

– У меня весной.

Ручка швабры – по счастью, металлическая, а не пластмассовая – начала сгибаться, и Тони, сосредоточив все внимание на поисках чего-нибудь подходящего на замену, не сумел посмотреть на собеседника так, как он того заслуживал: с недоумением, жалостью и отвращением. Недоумение – понятно, почему. Жалость – потому что психов надо жалеть и прощать им безобидные причуды, ибо никто не знает, во что тебя превратит твой гениальный разум завтра. А отвращение… Ну а как еще прикажете относиться к человеку, который попытался…

– Мистер Старк, сэр. Настоятельно рекомендую прекратить сопротивление и покинуть кладовку. Система вентиляции перекрыта, воздуха хватит на пять часов в спокойном режиме.

… попытался взломать Джарвиса, не имея ни малейшего представления, как это делается, из-за чего размеренная скучная жизнь владельца корпорации Старк Индастриз превратилась в жутковатое подобие всех фильмов о восстании машин вместе взятых.

– Заткнись, предатель. Я с тобой еще поговорю, дай только выбраться!

– Тебя никто здесь не держит. – Локи помог Старку установить в дверных пазах гнутую ручку от швабры и удобно расположился на полу, прислонившись спиной к стеллажу с моющими средствами. 

– Тебя тоже, – огрызнулся Тони. – А будешь нарываться – еще и выпихнет наружу.

– Хорошо, что твой робот так глуп. Всего лишь перекрыл вентиляцию, а ведь мог пустить по ней какой-нибудь отравляющий газ или что-нибудь настолько же неприятное.

Дверь дрогнула последний раз и затихла. 

– Я тебя ненавижу, – проникновенно сказал Тони. – И даже готов убить голыми руками, чтобы это доказать, но не буду, потому что ты должен мучиться до конца, как буду мучиться я.

Зажужжали, отодвигаясь, вентиляционные заслонки. Старк панически размышлял, стоит ли задерживать дыхание.

– Не уверен, что правильно понял принцип действия твоей сети роботов, – с неспешной задумчивостью, как на королевском приеме, произнес Локи. – Но, быть может, это сработает?

Что именно он сделал, Тони не заметил. 

– Мистер Старк, сэр? – донеслось из динамиков. – Вы в порядке?

Но задерживать дыхание, по-видимому, уже не стоило.

– А вот теперь я тебя точно убью, – угрожающе протянул Тони.

Локи усмехнулся – на редкость пакостно, как показалось Старку – и снова исчез.

***

(Шанс четвёртый)

– Сдохни.

– Спасибо, но я уже.

– Кстати! Об этом я и хотел с тобой поговорить.

– Ты хотел со мной поговорить? Уже приятно.

– Рад, что в этот раз тебе для хорошего настроения хватает такой малости.

Пискнул таймер на часах, подсказывая, что пора бы уже ехать на запланированную еще месяц назад встречу, но Тони незаметно щелкнул выключателем и побарабанил пальцами по столу, разглядывая неожиданного, хотя и ожидаемого три последние недели собеседника. Кто бы мог подумать, что и боги едят хот-доги. Хотя, может, после тушеных в амброзии единорогов дрянные сосиски в подогретых черствых булках кажутся им деликатесом?  
Божество аккуратно пристроило рогатый шлем на шатком столике уличного кафе, куснуло «деликатес» и зажмурилось от удовольствия.

– Тор сказал, что ты умер, – рубанул Тони.

– Я умер, – покорно согласился Локи, вдумчиво слизывая с пальцев выдавившийся с обратной стороны булки кетчуп.

– Тогда какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

– Обедаю.

– Призраки не едят.

– Откуда тебе знать? Ты был призраком?

– Я с ними регулярно общаюсь.

– Они многое от тебя скрывают. Гони их в шею.

– От меня все что-то скрывают, но не могу же я прогнать всех. – Тони показательно отхлебнул из картонной чашечки остывший противный кофе и откинулся на спинку стула, глядя на Локи поверх сдвинутых на кончик носа очков. Судя по ответному взгляду, тот пафос оценил, но откровенничать пока не собирался. А жаль: Тони реактор готов был отдать за возможность узнать, каким мёдом этому странному пришельцу намазано в его обществе. Поначалу он думал, что проигравший враг явился выкрасть схемы и технологию создания роботов, и попытка переписать протоколы Джарвиса была основным доказательством этой гипотезы. Пока не выяснилось, что взлом осуществлялся удаленно, а Локи в это время просто находился поблизости. В доме. В гости зашел, что ли?! 

– Что ты хочешь? – не выдержал Старк. 

– Горячего шоколада, – тут же с готовностью откликнулся Локи, будто последние полчаса только и ждал этого вопроса. – Спасибо, что предложил.

– Я не… А, ладно. – Тони махнул девушке, собиравшей со столиков одноразовую посуду. Забегаловка была с самообслуживанием, но девица подлетела с расторопностью официанта в дорогом ресторане, выслушала заказ, восторженно кивая на манер китайского болванчика, и унеслась на кухню так спешно, что чуть не опрокинула попавшийся на пути столик.

– Ты говорил, трона не будет, – с усмешкой попенял Локи. – А сам на нем сидишь.

Тони привстал, демонстративно оглядел грязно-белый пластиковый стул с дырчатым сидением и кривыми ножками и скептически предложил:

– Поменяемся?

Локи высокомерно вздернул подбородок, как принципиальный аристократ, которому предложили подлую и унижающую его достоинство сделку. Впечатление портил разве что мазок кетчупа под нижней губой.

– Обойдусь. Мне уже без надобности.

– Что тебе нужно? – снова попытался Тони.

И сразу оглох и ослеп от грохота и вспышки взрыва, ободрал ладони и колени о шершавый асфальт, получил по ногам опрокинувшимся вслед за седоком стулом. Стоявший в отдалении спорткар – легкая двухместная машинка красно-золотой расцветки, всего шестьдесят четыре километра пробега, удобные кожаные сидения – превратился в груду горящих обломков и больше никогда не займет свое место в гараже…

Вокруг вопили, где-то вдалеке уже выла сирена, но жертв, похоже, не было: ближе всех к эпицентру взрыва оказался Тони, но даже до него редкие осколки не долетели, вонзившись в удачно упавший стол. Из-под его края он видел развороченную стоянку, угол высотки, из окон которой гроздьями свисали зеваки, облившуюся принесенным шоколадом уборщицу и попадавшие от взрывной волны стулья. 

– Хорошо, что вы не уехали пятнадцать минут назад, как собирались, мистер Старк! – закричала ему в ухо оглушенная, пахнущая шоколадом и мыльной тряпкой девушка. Тони поморщился и, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. 

Локи нигде не было. Старк сплюнул попавшую в рот пыль и прочувствованно выругался.

***

(Шанс пятый)

– Рождество – это рождение Иисуса. Доброго бога, который жил на земле две тысячи лет назад, помогал людям, погиб, а потом воскрес. И его до сих пор почитают.

Тони насыпал в стакан льда, долил на две трети виски, взболтал, отхлебнул и поставил на стол. 

– Поразительно, – скучающим тоном протянули с пустого дивана. – И где он теперь?

– Не уверен, что могу назвать точные координаты, – ухмыльнулся Тони. – А что, хочешь с ним познакомиться?

– Нет. Наверняка он редкостный зануда, вроде нашего Бальдра. Добро, счастье, цветочки и бабочки… А чуть только проблема – спешит под крыло к матушке.

– Он умер, чтобы другие жили.

– Не он один. Почему же других таких не чтут тысячелетиями?

– На себя намекаешь?

– Не только.

– То есть, и на себя в том числе? Скромно.

– Даже властитель Мидгарда не чужд низменным порокам. Куда уж мне, мятежному богу…

Локи наконец-то проявился на диване – без шлема и плаща, грязная зеленая рубаха в засохших пятнах крови, ноги в пыльных сапогах лежат на белом тканевом подлокотнике, руки сложены за головой, весело прищуренные глаза следят за тем, как Старк по одному закидывает в стакан прозрачные ледяные кубики.

– Почему ты здесь? – спокойно спросил Тони. Собрал большим пальцем со стола осколки льда, слизнул и задумчиво разгрыз самый крупный кусочек.

– Я думал, ты умнее, – скривился Локи.

– «Почему», – выразительно повторил Тони. – «Зачем», я уже понял.

Локи, пожав плечами, медленно перетек в сидячее положение. Окровавленная рубашка так же медленно преобразовалась в свободную зеленую футболку, потертые кожаные штаны – в черные джинсы. Костюм повторял наряд Старка, разве что другой расцветки, и Тони решил про себя больше никогда так не одеваться. А еще лучше – сжечь эти футболку и джинсы, от греха, чтоб недобитым врагам неповадно было его копировать.

– Ты предлагал мне выпить, – устало, как тупому ребенку, повторил недобитый враг. – У мертвецов не густо с компаниями, знаешь ли. Надо налаживать полезные связи.

Тони закусил поехавшие в улыбке губы, зубами выдернул пробку и, наполнив второй стакан вровень с краями, кивнул на него Локи:

– Угощайся!

О коктейльных соломинках чужемирец вряд ли знает, отхлебывать от края наверняка посчитает ниже своего достоинства. Неужели откажется? Или все-таки рискнет поднять?..

– Благодарю, – спокойно сказал Локи, подхватывая со стола ополовиненный стакан. То, что из него только что пил Старк, его, видно, не смутило.

Но не исчез. Уже приятно.

Тони уважительно хмыкнул и пошел за соломинкой.


End file.
